dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DQueenie13/Archive9
'Thnx 4 th mssgs' (Thanks for the messages) Thank You! By the way, I noticed the poll on the main page, and I'm not actually going to enter my answer because I would rather team up with my brother, he and I have and make the perfect team! GigacrocorvosaurusX01 16:22, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Dino King videos Can I post a transformation video for Saurophaganax?Ibarber 18:33, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me Ahem... Amargasaurus name meaning was La Amarga Lizard! DK Deleted Scenes Hey Dinoqueen how come in Daddy's Dearest they cut out Dr. Z beating up the Alpha Gang and also how come they cut out part of Dr.Taylor sleeping?, ya know when his sleeping bubble bursts.Ibarber 22:16, November 17, 2010 (UTC) But in Ruff and Ready Dr. Z kick Zander into a wall, and They should've have left the full seen of Dr.Taylor sleeping. |( WHY DID YOU CHANGE EVERYTHING FROM E.G SUPERSAURUS REDIRECT TO DINOSAUR KING???!!!!!!!!!!!?!!????!!!!!!!!!! WHY DID YOU CHANGE EVERYTHING FROM E.G SUPERSAURUS REDIRECT TO DINOSAUR KING???!!!!!!!!!!!?!!????!!!!!!!!!! I wanted to put the characters AND DINOSAURS!!! WELL I'M GONNA TALK WITH THE WIKIA COMMUNTTY TO PROTECT ALL OF THOSE PAGES + PROTECTED ALL OF THE PAGES AND EXPIRES UNTIL 2800. Warning.. Amica, dont be upset, the wikia says that you have 2 warnings like my decisions. Vacation change. I'M GOING EARLY TO VACATION. Dear Amica, I think you should protect your new article just in case some guy... Dear Amica, I think you should protect your new article just in case some guy edit's create a... A BIG MESS!!Whatever 7123 15:34, November 20, 2010 (UTC) From Ally to Opponent... I got the message, I understand now...Thanks! My bet would be against Seth, since he seems to be the only sensable and unpredictable fighter... I wonder why a lot of people chose Zoe to fight against...? GigacrocorvosaurusX01 21:33, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Oops! Oops! I forgot! About.. Apatosaurus had a club on it's tail like shunosaurus! I forgot to tell you! Someone is gonna make without a club but I saw it onmy wikia. http://dinosaursfromtriassic-cretaceous.wikia.com/! Whatever 7123 01:33, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Alpha Giganotosaurus Card Located! I found it! I found the Alpha Gigantosaurus Dinosaur King Trading Card! If you don't have it already, look for it on Google Images and type in Giganotosaurus Dinosaur King and a tiny image of it will appear. Click on it to find the site and look for the larger image, see if you can post it to the wiki... If having trouble in the site, type in Giganotosaurus to find it faster... GigacrocorvosaurusX01 22:00, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Plan B...(fingers crossed...) Don't worry, I copied a larger image onto the wiki for you to use on the Alpha Giganotosaurus page, you might have noticed round about now... I wasn't sure what liscence I could choose for it so I will say that it is a copied image from another website to use for presentational purposes only... (I've never actually done this before, anything that goes wrong I take full responsibility) GigacrocorvosaurusX01 22:22, December 13, 2010 (UTC) File of Dewey and Alpha Scanner So sorry, thought I was right, but you are, DQ13. I made a mistake, do you want me to remove it? SpiNNo 09:37, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Amargasaurus facts?!!!!? Dear DinoQueen 13, Amargasaurus's means LA AMARGA LIZARD!!!! I f you are saying that Amargasaurus is lizard of Amarga, Means that it's bitter lizard! La Amarga=Amarga Sauros=Lizard. Whatever 7123 01:31, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Alpha Controller problem/w dewey Thanks, but sorry to be a bother. First of all, hi. Second of all, how did Whatever7123 get all those warnings? And third, sorry about the Alpha COntroller mistake. Whatever7123 Wow, that IS annoying. I feel sorry for you. Did you know that in DK's manga, Seth is called Nopis, his japenese name? Well, good. How do you create an account? How do you create an account on wikipedia?Whatever6123 03:29, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Zoe Drake Page Someone put a varity of pictures that don't belong in the Zoe Drake page, u want me to delete them?Ibarber 17:17, December 29, 2010 (UTC) You can see pokemon king wikia, made by dinossaur king dinos AND Spectral space pirates, you, pokemon's main characters and help from you You can see pokemon king wikia, made by dinossaur king dinos AND Spectral space pirates, you, pokemon's main characters and help from you? II also need User:Sanguinoraptor to make Tcg cards for me. i owe you a pawpawsaurus chibi, i found one on google.Whatever6123 04:02, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Whatever6123 04:02, December 30, 2010 (UTC) P.S. You are featured in the spectral space pirates. Cryolophosaurus Can I add a picture of this dinosaur from the anime? Thank you, I will follow the rules. SpiNNo 21:15, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Laura Oops, my bad, forgot. She does use them, now I remember. Sorry. DK episode 49: Dinosaur War SpiNNo 16:00, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, Gavro, Foolscap and Sheer use too many dinosaurs before Seth creates Gigas, Armatus and Maximus. By the way, if you have an account on DeviantArt, there's a Seth fan club. Nice, so am I. My account name there is IrohSpinyFan. Two Questions FIrst: can the characters' templates have a voice actors' credit? I think it could be good to it to have that. Second: is Dinosaur King '''a '''Animanga Hub's '''partner? (Just curious). TF 02:54, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Anime's article Sorry, I didn't know the about page. I'll try to be heedful with my edits.TF 18:32, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for restoring the page! TailedFox 19:02, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Cards/ images Ok, I'll try. It's hard to get good cards that aren't small. Just the arcade cards, and those either belong to this wikia or Kyoryu King.com. Ok, Thanks. Tell me, do you think that there should have been a third season with Goma? Me too!!! I think that he should have found Spectre and the rest of the pirates after they had been drifting in the pod. Man, SPectre has horrible singing. Well, in the english version. Really? In a YouTube video where the player takes on SPectre in the arcade game, there's an intro of the Space Pirates' ship, and then spectre singing. He didn't sound that bad. Re: Ceratosaurus Ok, thanks for letting me know. HI ID LIKE TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT A BATTLE PLEASE Anime Problem Hi good to see you again; I have a question and even though it's not about dinosaur king, But I'm wondering have you seen this anime, I've been trying to find out the name of it so can you help.Ibarber 23:44, February 26, 2011 (UTC) HELP HHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PROMEGA MY EMAIL CHANGE AND I CHANGED IT ON DINOSAURKING.ORG/BOARD AND MY ACOUNT WAS DEACTIVATED hhhhhhhhheeeEEEEEEEEEELLLLPPPPPPPPPPPP. i CANT CONTACT THE ADMINISTRATORS WITHOUT LOGIN IN AND IT WONT LET ME BEACAUSE THE ACCOUNT WAS DEACTIVATED. IM STILL RECIEVING PM'S BUT I CANT LOOK AT THEM PLEASE H....E.....L....P.... THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ampelosaurus 21:28, March 23, 2011 (UTC)PTERATONYAmpelosaurus 21:28, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks that would be Great! Sprites ﻿I'm making sprites now. Might not return :( might make Chomp sprite though Dinosaur Scientific Name I know which species is which and so I was doing recent studies on their scientific names and besides it might help a person or two about dinosaurs and what the scientific names mean.Ibarber 23:01, April 3, 2011 (UTC) But you don't have to guess you know, when I was watching dinosaur king I wondered which species of dinosaurs they are so I looked them and up and studied on some of their features and I knew what they were even though I had made a few mistakes.Ibarber 23:55, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey can you give me charco's email address so I can get my acount fixed. Thanks Pteratony DinoKing Ranker Hey is 54 and 48 a good or bad rank?Ibarber 02:24, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Out of all the characters in Dinosaur King I found out on anime planet that Zoe's dad is the most loved character, people can care less about Chomp, Ace and Paris and including their owners. About 16,911 people voted to liking Dr. Drake on Anime Planet.com, Helga close to that vote including Dr. Taylor. I know that!!Ibarber 18:54, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Mad Old Lady Zodiac Sign I found this out on the www.astrology-online.com and I found out that Aries like Ursula are quick tempered, selfish and their too take charge people which means their really bossy and concerned with their own personal advancement and are impatient and have passionate for fastidious lovers and are irritated by slowness or moderation in their companions and their also easily offended.Ibarber 18:14, April 30, 2011 (UTC) JUST a question Why do u still take interest in this 4kidstv fsil saturday cartoon? At least bakugan had an mmorpg and 4''' seasons! this is just another saturday cartoon... This is a sincere question. I wanna know why is this fsil show so interesting? http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100330221342/ed/images/0/0c/Emblem-Anim-sentry-gun.gif[[User :Ji Robinson|Don't]] mess with me!!! i get it.. I thougth u watched the english version. I only watched season 1. The dude with blue hair was epic but dr.michael was so irritable he can bring the sainest man to suicide. Now I know why u like the show, It's japanese (japanese ANYTHING=Epic) and sex appeal. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100330221342/ed/images/0/0c/Emblem-Anim-sentry-gun.gif[[User :Ji Robinson|Don't]] mess with me!!! oops my bad. I mean dr.z Not michael.and setjh is bad-@$$. Dr.z is the only one that could make anyone commit suicide. :D http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100330221342/ed/images/0/0c/Emblem-Anim-sentry-gun.gif[[User :Ji Robinson|Don't]] mess with me!!! Thank You Thank You for all the information about the rules and and every thing you told me Beacuse I need Those Information To Write My Edits I accept Welcome I Accept Your Abologize also I wasen't know the rules Yet so I forgive you and I now Know the Rules Very Good so I well Do what I can to make this Wiki the Best wiki Ever I'am Going Crazy! First Off i thank you for every thing.....now How could you Make a Gallery this thing are Driving me crazy beacuse there are some articles without Galleries but ther are images for these articles in the wiki so i want anyone told me about this Photographer First Off.....thank you for every thing you told me about....then How could you add Photos to the wiki Because you added some photos today and i want to learn how you do that but if you can't told me no problem PHOTO MASTER First Off..........thank you for everything you told me about....then How could i make the Gallery editor for my new wiki that i created so can you told me about it and how Hello..Please tell me How i activate the editor PPlease I have Brachyceratops chibi photo on my computer can i upload it on the wiki Re:Re:How Hello how do you get All those Photos what and how you took them from the screenshot hey How do you cut photos from screenshots how you take those photos in the charecters pages like this what First.......What is the website name then..................What you mean with Taked down then when i upload a screenshot he tells me that its not Allowed BMP But i have a windows XP I Press Print Screen then I go to my MS Paint Then Paste it and save it in the computer Hi Queenie. Time to get nuked! Times 2• talk:Kylero 18:52, July 13, 2011 (UTC) what do you say about my photos and i may take The real cards from the anime can i put them on the wiki pages Torosaurus is the one who was activeted in kenya pentaceratops was activated in hollywood have'nt you watch the episode TCG I have a LOT of TCG Cards in my computer can i upload them in the wiki and the pages Of course. Not a problem. I'll do everything in my power to make sure Dinosaur King Wiki is all right in your absence. RE:PHOTOGHRAFER how you got that image in the main Page and the Terry page in an overxtended attack(TCG) how you got all those art works Neovenator I wish to add the Neovenator TCG card image uploaded by Ceratopsid Lightning to the Neovenator page, but it is lock to prevent editing. Why is this page and no others locked and how can I unlock it to add the image, or will someone else do it (I happily will if no one else feels like it)?